


Arcee Hatefucks Starscream

by Leneia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutting, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Rough Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneia/pseuds/Leneia
Summary: A prisoner is being held in the Autobot base. Arcee has a bone to pick with him.





	Arcee Hatefucks Starscream

Arcee opened up communications with the Autobot base as she approached the mountain it was built into. Her patrol had seen nothing but the open, empty roads around Jasper, Nevada, but it was always a chance to give her wheels a well-needed spin. “I’m about to be back at base, Ratchet,” she said. “I hope I’m not gonna have to clean up another mess.”  
  
Ratchet’s voice came back, indignant. “We can run this place just fine! Bulkhead’s been out on a mission anyway, so my instruments are thankfully all in order.”

Arcee accelerated slightly, kicking up more dirt behind her. “Wait, a mission? Did something happen?” The comms were awfully silent for a moment.

“...No. Well, yes, but it’s been dealt with. You’re… It’s probably best if you get here first before we talk.” Ratchet sounded grim. Arcee couldn’t tell if he was more concerned about whatever it was that happened or her impending reaction to it. It was clearly bad news, but she didn’t have an idea of just how bad it might be. Her engine whined as she kicked into top gear.

In short time, she was inside the reappropriated missile silo of the Autobot base. She transformed at full acceleration and her feet skidded against the floor, sending sparks flying and bringing her to a halt in front of Ratchet. The Autobots’ weathered medic looked as though he were about to tell someone that they had cybercrosis.

“Ratchet, what is it? Is everyone safe?” Arcee demanded. She cast her optics around the room. Everyone else was nowhere to be found. She felt Ratchet’s hand gingerly rest on her shoulder.

“Bulkhead brought in Starscream. We’ve got him locked up and waiting for questioning by Optimus,” Ratchet said.

“ _What?_ ”

“Arcee, I know you’ve got more reason than most to be upset with him, but--”  
  
“ _‘Upset’?_ ” Arcee scoffed, shrugging Ratchet’s hand away. “Oh, I’m a little bit more than ‘upset’ about what that monster has done.” She turned and began pacing in frustration.

“Arcee, just listen for a moment. We don’t know what Starscream’s plan is here. He _surrendered_ as soon as he saw Bulkhead and let himself be placed in stasis cuffs and escorted here.” Ratchet took Arcee by the shoulder again and made her face him. “This could be another one of his plots. You can’t let yourself get overwhelmed. That might be exactly what he wants. You could get hurt, and I don’t want to be patching you up afterwards.”

She gripped Ratchet’s hand hard and pointedly cast it away. “He killed Cliffjumper!”  
  
Ratchet sighed, letting her continue her pacing. “Yes, and that’s why we need to remain calm and wait for Optimus. He’s dangerous--unpredictable! We can’t underestimate him.”

Arcee threw her arms up in the air emphatically. “And where _is_ Optimus?”  
  
“He’s investigating to ensure the Decepticons aren’t plotting something. We’re certain that we’ve kept Starscream from being tracked here, and he _claims_ that he’s independent now, but Starscream’s word isn’t worth anything.”

“Tell me where he is.” Arcee’s optics narrowed on Ratchet. “I don’t care what Optimus says.”

“Arcee, please, just--”

“ _Where, Ratchet?_ ”  
  
Despite her height, Arcee may as well have been looming over Ratchet with her threatening posture. He slumped a little. “He’s being held near the relics. But promise me you’re not going to do anything rash.”  
  
But Arcee was already storming away on a warpath. She made her way through the corridors of the base. Starscream wasn’t going to be prepared for her fury. That pathetic heap of slag deserved plenty of pain, but she had enough respect for Optimus to hold back.  
  
A little, anyway.  
  
Finally, she found a door with every lock the Autobots could’ve found to contain their prisoner. She made short work of them, knowing they’d respond to her signature. The door slid open and she went inside to see the Decepticon that had snuffed her partner’s spark.  
  
...And he was laying leisurely on a ledge at the other end of the room with a satisfied smirk.  
  
“ _Starscream_ ,” Arcee snarled.  
  
“So glad you came to see little old me,” Starscream said. Even in cuffs, his voice was dripping with his typical backstabbing charm.  
  
“I’m not here for you,” Arcee bit back. The door slid closed again behind her.  
  
Starscream rolled over onto his front, propping himself up on his joints to face her. “No, I wouldn’t have imagined so. You’re here for your...Autobot friend. Haven’t we had this conversation before? You spared me, did you not?”

Arcee took a step forward, glaring at the Decepticon. “I’m not going to kill you. That’s not going to help anything. I know that.”  
  
“Then why _are_ you here?” Starscream’s smirk got wider.

Arcee blinked. To...to what? To tell him she was angry at him? She realised how pathetic that sounded. She had to have some kind of excuse…

“If I may,” Starscream spoke, “I believe I have a solution.”  
  
“Shut up!” Arcee almost activated the blade in her arm. “I’m not going to listen to any of your tricks, Starscream. You think I’m that naive?”

“No, never. That’s why I surrendered to the large, oafish brute.”  
  
“So you _are_ planning something.”

Starscream shrugged. “When am I ever not? But it’s not what you think. I may be a creature of habit, but some of my habits are currently...let’s say ‘unavailable’.”

“What are you talking about?”

Starscream moved gracefully as ever despite the cuffs holding his arms together. He was on his knees, looking up at Arcee, still smirking.  
  
“What is this? Are you going to grovel?” Arcee spat. “You can’t be serious.”

Starscream’s wings suddenly dropped and quivered. His face turned to a pleading expression. Arcee was shocked by the abrupt change. Was this the way he acted with Megatron?

“Stop that. Don’t...don’t look at me,” she said.

He leaned forward, not averting his gaze. “You want to punish me, don’t you? See me suffer for what I did to Cliffjumper.”

Arcee wanted to look away, but she was bizarrely transfixed. “You…”

“You have every reason to. Think of all the pain I’ve put you and your comrades through. It’s what I deserve, isn’t it?” His oddly expressive wings flicked up and betrayed the slightest hint of what Arcee realised was...arousal?

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Arcee said with a mixture of disgust and surprise. She glanced down at his sleek frame contorted into submission.

A devilish grin appeared on his face. “I’m not the only one.”

Something was burning almost as hot as the hatred within her. “Shut the fuck up.”

The grin was replaced with mock pity. “You should have brought something to gag me with,” his low voice purred.

The burning felt like it was within Arcee’s core. She decided her systems must have been malfunctioning. “I don’t need anything to make you stop talking,” she threatened, but her voice took a sultry tone she did not expect.

“Oh? Now you’re speaking my language, Autobot.”  
  
Before she could stop herself, the back of her hand cracked against Starscream’s face. He was finally looking at the floor, away from her. She stared in shock at the realisation of what just happened. How was she losing this much control?

Starscream’s optics slowly drifted back up to her’s, which were wide with awe. Suddenly, Starscream was thrown back across the room by Arcee’s powerful arms. And then, with him on his back, she leapt on top of him, straddling his chest. She pulled the stasis cuffs over his head with one hand, leaving him vulnerable. There was little struggle to be had when she was much stronger than she looked.  
  
“You pathetic _garbage_ ,” she growled, wrapping her free hand around his neck. A short, bird-like squawk of surprise came from him, giving her the satisfaction she wanted. He wasn’t the one in control anymore. “I should crush your fucking neck right now.”

“Please…” he whimpered. “I can be useful. I--”  
  
“Shut. Up,” she yelled, tightening her grip and feeling the metal buckle ever so slightly. “Is this what you expected from me?”

Starscream’s optics had shrunken in terror. Arcee thought he must have been used to this by now. He was such a wretched creature. No wonder Megatron must have thrown him out.

She released his neck and slapped him again, hard. “Answer me!”

His optics rolled back. “This is even better than what I expected from you…” he moaned.

“What? You lost your _master_ and now you want me to take his place? Do you have _any_ shame or do you just bend over for anyone who might be willing to go through the degradation of fucking you?”

More pathetic noises slipped out of Starscream. He quivered with pleasure under the smaller frame of the Autobot on top of him. The perverted bastard was enjoying this.

“You disgusting filth. You want to get your fucking release?” She tapped a button on the stasis cuffs and they magnetised to the wall behind him, leaving his arms trapped there. Her right hand planted firmly on his chest and steadied her as she reached back, not breaking optical contact with him. She felt him jolt as her finger easily found its way past the plating between his legs and into the warm opening inside.

She pulled the finger out and regarded the lubricant drenching it with disdain. “I can’t believe you’re such a whore that you’re already this wet,” she said flatly. Then she shoved the finger toward his face.

Starscream looked defiant for the first time. “And what do you expect me to do with that?”

“Clean it.” Her voice was dark, but he glared up at her.

“I’m not here to drink my own fluids, Autobot,” he snarled back. “Stop with this trivial--” He was immediately struck across the face again.

“I don’t give a shit. Open up and clean your disgusting lubricant off or I’ll leave you here with nothing.”

Annoyed, he let mouth fall open and Arcee’s finger was jammed inside. He reluctantly let the fluid go down, his lips pulling with suction against the metal as Arcee retracted her finger. She examined it and decided he’d done enough of a good job. She couldn’t help but smirk with the satisfaction of humiliating her enemy.

Starscream’s wings flared under him. “I’ve done as you asked, now if you don’t mind, we have an arrangement.”

Arcee leaned down until her face was barely a few inches from his. Her cold optics met his. “I haven’t _asked_ anything, and there is no _arrangement_ ,” she said. “You’re in stasis cuffs in our base, locked away. There is no bargaining here. Your ‘silver’ tongue may as well be lead.”

“And what of _Autobot honour_?” Starscream snarked. “Is torture in the Autobot code now?”

“You think this is what torture would be for you?” Arcee’s arm shifted into a blade. Starscream eyed it warily. “I thought the big, bad Decepticons were tougher than that. But of course, someone as weak as you couldn’t keep up, huh? Is that how you ended up skulking around without your master?”

Starscream growled and moved with proper force, almost managing to throw Arcee off him before she pressed the tip of her blade against more vulnerable plating in his midsection. He lay still again, watching her with concern. “Don’t presume to know anything about my dealings, Autobot!” She said nothing, but dragged the tip of the blade across his plating, leaving a long scratch across its surface, making him whine. “How dare you.”

She returned her face close to his, whispering low, “You knew exactly how powerless you would be when you gave yourself up, so save me the bruised pride, Starscream.” For a moment she hovered above him, almost as though she were going to meet his lips, but she straightened up again, placing a hand over them instead and looking down at him. “If you’re lucky I might even show you some of that Autobot mercy.”

She felt him relax under her weight.

“But you will never, ever deserve it.” Her arm shifted back to normal and she let it find its way back between his thighs. “Even when it’s granted to you.” She placed a finger against a familiar nerve and his hips jerked up with a cry stifled by her hand. She stroked back and forth against the nerve--one of her favourites to work with on her own--building up a steady motion. He was so lost in the rhythm that his head dropped back as he arched his body between her legs. Her other hand remained over his mouth, blocking the whimpers that escaped him.

She glanced back for a moment to watch her own finger sliding in and out of one of her greatest enemies. There was a surging sensation of power that she found herself relishing, despite how suddenly she’d found herself in this position. It seemed to outweigh the pure distaste she had for this scum. Suddenly, she felt a couple of her fingers be enveloped.

She turned back to see Starscream sucking on them with a look like he was lost in some kind of reverie. She planned on stopping her motions and denying him the pleasure, but his tongue eagerly lapped against the tips of her fingers, making Arcee lose herself in her own thoughts.

A sensation like static seemed to build up between her legs where Starscream’s body was arching against her. Her systems responded in kind, making her inadvertently begin grinding in sync with him. As she felt Starscream’s mouth hungrily taking in her fingers, her spike gradually emerged from inside her, begging to be touched. Her senses became overridden with lust and she thrust her fingers deeper into Starscream’s respective fuckholes.

“You greedy slut,” her voice hummed along with the timbre of his moaning. She shook her head vigorously to clear her thoughts. “I can’t let you get away with that much.” She pulled her hands from him and he whined pathetically.

She tapped the stasis cuffs and they demagnetised and split apart at the centre. Instead of making any moves with his arms now temporarily liberated, Starscream looked at her expectantly, tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth. The image took a moment for Arcee to process. She stood and pulled him down onto his knees. As she leaned over him to direct his arms behind him and reconnected the two halves of the cuffs, her spike hung tantalisingly close to his face. When she straightened, she saw him staring straight at it with desire.

_He’s surprisingly well-behaved,_ Arcee thought. Without much more deliberation, she placed her hands on her hips and gave the simple order that she knew he was awaiting, “Suck.”

Starscream didn’t hesitate in the slightest, descending ravenously. Arcee had to steady her legs as she found herself being tested by his expertise. “I-I suppose there’s a good use for your mouth after all,” she admitted as her senses erupted. Starscream’s mouth took in the entirety of her with complete ease. His tongue resumed the patterns he’d demonstrated with her fingers in his mouth, but now, against nerves with far more sensitivity, they sent Arcee into a state of unprecedented bliss.

Her hands found the sides of his head as she made sure her footing would support her. Starscream’s red optics stared back up at her more innocently than she’d ever seen them before, wings hanging idly behind him, and she was filled with the drive to take advantage. He gave up control of his body to do with as she pleased, and she let her hips guide her to fuck his face with fervour. The former second-in-command of the Decepticons’ mouth was thrust to the hilt of Arcee’s spike over and over again. His optics rolled back, his tongue unable to continue its deliberate ministrations against the sheer force of Arcee using him as her own personal fucktoy, instead desperately curling against the underside of her dick. Stray lubricant violently spattered his face and dripped down his chin.

Arcee’s vigorous motions were motivated by an inexplicable concoction of hatred and lust. The Decepticon at her complete mercy was someone who had taken so much from her, and that only made her want to take more from him, and yet as she used him he clearly gave this all freely and even found it pleasurable. The thought only frustrated her more. She looked at the scuff left by her repeatedly striking his cheek. She decided she didn’t want to see his face anymore. Her body demanded that she finish what she had started, but it wouldn’t be with her seeing how much the little shit enjoyed it.

She abruptly pulled herself from him and he fell forward, unprepared, landing at her feet. “Arcee…” he croaked, having been unable to speak with his mouth full of her.

“Don’t say my name,” she spat. Disgust was bubbling back up. If she finished, she could be rid of him.

Starscream was uncharacteristically silent as she lifted him off the floor and shoved him over a ledge protruding from the wall. He was helpless with his arms locked behind him.  
  
“Keep your face down,” Arcee said. “If you do exactly as I say then maybe you get what you want out of this.” He nodded, although clearly still lost in perverted fantasy. She saw even more lubricant than before between his legs, so much so that it was dripping onto the floor. Arcee was surprised at just how much he produced. Still, she steeled herself and brought her hips in line with his. If anything, he deserved to get fucked. Roughly.

With one hand in between his wings forcing him to bend over at an uncomfortable angle against the ledge with only his face to support him, she thrust her spike entirely inside. It went in with no friction at all thanks to the profuse amount of lubricant, but Arcee felt that was too good for him. She deliberately slammed her hips into him with such force that his body crashed against the concrete. He couldn’t get away without more than just a scuff and a scratch on him. _Or maybe he wants that too,_ Arcee thought.

She ignored the possibility and focused on his internal walls wrapping tight around her, sending pleasure shooting through each nerve. The glowing liquid from inside violently splattered her hips each time she pulled back and slammed into him again. He was now openly moaning like the whore she expected him to be, and she felt disgusted that he was getting what he wanted, and that she was getting so much out of it too…

She increased her pace, fixated on the exponentially increasing intensity of sensations building in her. She gripped Starscream’s hips tightly enough to leave indents and let all of the anger and hate and pure frustration flow through her, beyond even thoughts of the seeker’s crimes reaching to every force in the universe that had ever wronged her. As her senses were flooded with the conflict of bliss and hatred, she may have heard him cry out, but she kept going, chasing sweet catharsis even as Starscream went limp. Then it all erupted into pleasure as she buried herself as deep as she possibly could, colliding with his ass one last time with the world going white.

Her vision faded back in after a moment as she recovered from the effort exerted. She hadn’t felt this tired from something other than a battle in a long time. Perhaps ever. She frowned at Starscream. He was...asleep? How?

Arcee unsheathed herself from him with an exaggeratedly wet sound, now from both of their liquids, and let her spike retract into her body. She crossed her arms. After all that the bastard has the gall to fall _asleep?_

The sound of the door sliding open startled her. Even worse, she turned to see Optimus Prime staring back at her, and then at Starscream passed out and drenched.

She began, “Optimus, I--”

“He’ll wake up in a few minutes. He gets like that after an intense session,” said Optimus, matter-of-factly.

Arcee’s jaw slacked uselessly. _What!?_

“I was going to interrogate him myself, but it can wait until later.”

“Optimus, you, I, how, what, but--”

“Go clean yourself up, Arcee,” he said, stone-faced as ever.

She looked back at Starscream, then back at Optimus, then stared into the void. With no more words, she awkwardly stepped past Optimus and made for her quarters.

Optimus allowed himself the smallest of smiles, and somehow broke the fourth wall by winking at you, the reader.  
  
Then, the door slid closed.


End file.
